Aurora
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Nada neste pequeno planeta pode ser tão brilhante quanto uma aurora.


**Disclaimers do Anime:** "_Saint Seiya_", "_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_" ou sabe-se lá mais quantos nomes esse desenho deve ter, pertence ao (apesar de tudo) incrível Masami Kurumada.

**Disclaimers da Música:** "_Aizome_" foi cantada por Savage Genius e pertence ao desenho Jigoku Shoujo – Futakomori. Vale lembrar que ela não está ordenada, mesmo fragmentada e breve, e sim selecionada onde melhor cabe na situação.

**AURORA** _Petit Ange_ _**Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu**_  
_**Moyuru hana no mai michishirube**_  
_(A lua está iluminando meus olhos_  
_E estas flores no ar estão me guiando)_

O barulho do mar era intenso. As ondas formavam-se uma por uma, sem darem trégua. Porém, o som era tão reconfortante quanto seria uma canção de ninar entoada com uma delicada voz à um bebê.

Não era só o som do mar que mais vibrava naquele recanto. E apesar de audível, também não era o som do vento ou dos pequeninos grão de areia sendo levados pelo mesmo, convidados a traçarem uma viagem para algum outro lugar.

Nada disso. Era o som da felicidade.

Um som que todas as pessoas buscam ouvir. E ele também buscava. Aqueles olhos âmbar que conheceram o inferno e a dor tantas e tantas vezes também esperaram muito por aquele momento. Esperaram demais por aquele som. Tanto que até agora o homem de porte elegante ainda não acreditava que podia tocar e sentir a felicidade.

O estranho quando se está feliz é que tudo parece perfeito. As pegadas deixadas na areia, agora esquecidas lá atrás, estavam lindas. A lua estava linda. As estrelas que ornamentavam a luz daquele astro prateado também estavam tão lindas. Os sapatos que ambos deixaram jogados lá no fundo, e que provavelmente estavam enchendo-se de areia. O som do mar e do vento. Tudo perfeito. Um sonho.

O espectro deixou de pensar que aquilo lhe fazia feliz. Nada daquilo lhe fazia mais feliz do que o ser que deixara pegadas junto com ele.

Ela era linda.

O rosto delicado com uma expressão de tranqüila felicidade estava deitado em seu peito, coberto mal e porcamente com a camisa branca. Os longos cabelos dançavam ao compasso que a brisa noturna ditava. Os olhos violeta encaravam o mar, refletiam a luz da lua neles.

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Aquele calor macio, o toque que mais lhe parecia o verdadeiro paraíso na Terra... Tudo aquilo eram a sua felicidade. Perto disso as pegadas, a lua, a praia e as estrelas... Nada daquilo tinha a menor importância.

Como se ela fosse a lua com as estrelas a adornarem-na, tudo aquilo só servia para adornar-lhe a presença perfeita. Suas orbes âmbares faiscaram de satisfação, num brilho terno e satisfeito.

Mas aquilo não era o fim. Porque, quando seus olhos se encararam, ele conseguiu receber aquilo que lutou por quase uma vida para ter para si, para ver a todo momento.

A aurora.

Uma imensa aurora no sorriso daquela garota, antes lhe parecendo tão distante. Seu sorriso, mais do que seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu corpo e sua presença, eram o verdadeiro paraíso neste mundo. Sentiu-se até tragado do mundo real, para um mundo que só ele conhecia, um mundo feito de uma cálida sensação de que o mundo estava certo.

Ele demorou para voltar ao normal. Quando voltou, foi recebido mais uma vez com a aurora.

- _Por que está me encarando com essa cara?_ – ela perguntou risonha.

O espectro permitiu-se tocar no rosto sedoso da jovem, percorrendo-o como se quisesse-o memorizar. Sorriu.

- _É totalmente inevitável não te encarar com este rosto quando estamos assim. Me desculpe._

- _E por que está pedindo desculpas, bobo?_ – ergueu-se do peito dele, encarando-o com aqueles olhos violeta tão perfeitos. – _Eu gosto. Não me peça desculpas!_ – voltou a acomodar-se de encontro a ele, com um rosto emburrado, encarando-o.

Só o som do mar foi testemunha daquela troca de olhares. Foi algo que aconteceu em questão de segundos, mas para ambos, pareceu uma eternidade. Não uma eternidade agonizante, como aquela do passado, que rezavam para acabar logo. Mas uma eternidade de sonho.

- _Sabe..._ – comentou.

- _Hum?_

- _Às vezes, eu pensava em dar tudo para que o tempo passasse mais depressa, e para que tudo acabasse logo._ – continuou, estendendo um dos braços à cabeça, para apoiá-la nele. – _Mas agora... Tudo o que eu queria é que o tempo parasse e que não deixasse esse momento acabar nunca._ – a outra continuou acariciando a delicada mão na sua.

Ela sorriu ao término das suas palavras. Um riso cristalino e perfeito, como ele sempre soube que era.

- _E não vai acabar. Só irá dar um tempo para estes personagens dormirem, beberem alguma coisa e voltarem às suas devidas posições. Não vai acabar._ – sua pequenina mão pálida, que antes ele segurava, tocou-lhe o rosto, causando-lhe uma gostosa sensação de calor.

Mesmo com o calor, ele sentiu aquela pontinha de realidade batendo a porta de sua consciência. Encarou o céu por um breve momento, tocando a mão que continuava descansando em seu rosto.

- _Mas... O que me garante que isto não é um sonho?_ – ele suspirou pesadamente, encarando-a com agonia. – _Como eu saberei que isto não acabará assim e que a lua não afundará no mar, afogando também toda minha felicidade?_

A tranqüilidade adornou aquela aurora que ela mostrou só para ele. Soltou-lhe o rosto e encarou-o.

- _Feche os olhos._

Sua voz foi tão doce, tão macia, suas mãos tocando as dele... Tudo tramou contra ele. Foi mais forte que sua vontade. Mesmo temendo que, quando os abrisse, tudo haveria de sumir, ele fechou os olhos coloridos de um âmbar perfeito.

Ele só sentiu um suspiro de encontro em sua pele, arrepiando-o, e em seguida, um beijo. Algo tão sublime e tão forte que seu coração pareceu querer sair do peito e saltar-lhe pela boca. Lábios doces e suaves encostados nos seus. Tão quentes e necessários quanto a presença dela.

- _Sentiu isso?_ – ela murmurou.

- _Sim..._ – sua voz foi um murmúrio ainda menor.

- _Então, abra os olhos._ – o alto homem deitado na areia obedeceu-lhe. Quando abriu os olhos, os dela fecharam-se e seus lábios encostaram-se nos dele de novo. A perfeição. _– Então, saiba que toda vez que você abrir os olhos, toda vez que um sonho acabar, eu estarei ao seu lado para recebê-lo com um beijo como este._

Nem mesmo toda a frieza que ele possuía como um soldado, ou a realidade que ele adquiriu com os anos foram o suficiente para amenizar o impacto daquelas palavras. Sentiu-se como uma criança que recebe uma palavra de carinho da mãe. Quase sentiu os olhos arderem. Tudo que lembrou-se, porém, foi do enorme calor que lhe envolveu o corpo, e de quando apertou-a contra ele, ouvindo o pulsar do coração dela contra o seu peito, ou o suspiro delicado em seu ombro.

Durante breves momentos, aquele silêncio foi tão perfeito quanto qualquer outra situação que eles já vivificaram. Foi tão necessário quanto as palavras que ele pronunciou com uma voz doce contra o ouvido dela.

- _Eu te amo..._

- _Eu também._ – ela devolveu.

_**Asaki yumemiji towa ni**_  
_**Nageki mo sesu...**_  
_(Eu terei um breve sonho_  
_E uma agonia eterna...)_

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente. Um torpor envolvia-lhe a mente, enevoando-a. Com vagar, abriu-os até fazê-lo completamente. Encarou a paisagem à sua volta com pressa.

Pois, subitamente, lembrou-se da promessa, da felicidade e da luz da lua. Mas não havia nenhuma lua. Só o sol, o calor da manhã e a cama vazia. Os lençóis brancos que brilhavam pelo contato com o astro reluzente. E a solidão. Ninguém ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, assim como naquela sua 'visão' ou sabe-se lá o que fora, ele sentiu os olhos arderem de novo. Uma sensação de que estavam-lhe rasgando o peito. Os ferimentos físicos semelhantes costumavam doer menos do que aquela coisa opressora e cruel.

O sol só brilho como se nem tivesse notado a agonia e a imensa tristeza que corroíam o homem loiro sentado na cama.

Fechou os olhos. Quase podia sentir aquela lágrima teimosa que estava vencendo sua resistência.

Um beijo.

Tomado de susto e surpresa, abre os olhos e encara o autor. Um par de olhos violeta emoldurando um rosto delicado, onde uma cascata de negros fios caíam pelos ombros e costas. Mas nada daquilo ele estava vendo. Nada.

Ele só enxergava a aurora.

- _Bom dia._

**Finalizando:** Eu sei que nem preciso dizer "_ei, você ganha um doce se adivinhar de quem eu tava falando nessa história_" porque provavelmente nota-se quando se lê depois da sinopse o 'personagens'.

De qualquer forma, eu sempre quis fazer algo assim com um casal de CDZ. O fato deles serem os escolhidos foi puro acaso (e também porque eu tive uma visão... Foi inevitável! XD). Esta sandice está aceitando críticas e reviews.


End file.
